Òåïëî òâîåé äóøè
by pettite
Summary: Ãàððè òàê õîëîäíî. Ïðîôåññîð, ñîãðåéòå ïàðíÿ!


Õîëîäíî… Êàê æå õîëîäíî íà óëèöå… Ìîðîç çàáèðàåòñÿ ïîä òåïëóþ ìàíòèþ è íåùàäíî ïðîíçàåò âñå òåëî… Õîëîäíî… Åãî äóøà çàëåäåíåëà è ïðåâðàòèëàñü â ìàëåíüêóþ ëåäûøêó, òàêóþ æå êàê âîò òà, ÷òî òîëüêî ÷òî óïàëà ñ êðûøè äîìà è ðàçáèðàëàñü íà òûñÿ÷ó ìåëêèõ îñêîëêîâ, êàê è åãî ñåðäöå… Åãî ñåðäöå, åãî áåäíîå ñåðäöå, êîòîðîå åùå â÷åðà ãîðåëî æåëàíèåì, áûëî íàïîëíåíî òåïëîì è ñâåòîì, ñåãîäíÿ îíî ïî÷òè íå áüåòñÿ… Õîëîäíî… Îí çàìåðçàåò… òåïëî óøëî, à â ìåñòå ñ íèì è æåëàíèå æèòü… 

**********

__

- Íå ñòîèò, Ïîòòåð, - â ãîëîñå ïðåäóïðåæäàþùèå íîòêè óãðîçû.

- Íî âåäü õîëîäíî æå… - ðóêè òÿíóòñÿ ê òåïëîìó òåëó ðÿäîì ñ íèì.

- Ñîãðåéòåñü êàê-íèáóäü èíà÷å. ß Âàì íå ãðåëêà! - Ñíåéï ïûòàåòñÿ îòîäâèíóòüñÿ, íî åìó íå óäàåòñÿ. Êîìíàòóøêà, ãäå îíè âûíóæäåíû ñèäåòü â îæèäàíèè ïîðòêëþ÷à, ñëèøêîì ìàëà. 

- ß çàìåðç, äà è Âû òîæå, ïðîôåññîð. ß ïðîñòî õî÷ó ñîãðåòüñÿ. ×åðò åãî çíàåò, ñêîëüêî íàì åùå òóò òîð÷àòü... - Ãàððè ïðèæèìàåòñÿ ê òåëó ïðîôåññîðà è óäîâëåòâîðåííî âçäûõàåò. Äà, òàê çíà÷èòåëüíî ëó÷øå. Åãî ðóêè îáíèìàþò ïðîôåññîðà çà òàëèþ, è ïàðåíü â áëàæåíñòâå çàêðûâàåò ãëàçà. Âîò òàê, òåïëî è óþòíî. Ìîæíî íåìíîãî ïîñïàòü. Ãäå-òî íàä íèì ðàçäàåòñÿ òèõèé âçäîõ, è ðóêè ìóæ÷èíû îáíèìàþò åãî çà ïëå÷è, ïîáëèæå ïðèòÿãèâàÿ ê ñåáå, ïîçâîëÿÿ òåïëó îäíîãî ïðîíèêíóòü â òåëî äðóãîãî. 

- Ïîñòàðàéòåñü ïîñïàòü, Ïîòòåð. Ó íàñ âïåðåäè òðóäíûé äåíü... - øåï÷åò Ñíåéï è óñòàëî çàêðûâàåò ãëàçà. 

*******

Îòêóäà òàêîé ÿðêèé ñâåò íî÷üþ? ×òî ýòî? Ãëàçà çàñòèëàþò ñëåçû è âñå ïðåäìåòû òåðÿþò ÷åòêîñòü î÷åðòàíèé… À… âñåãî ëèøü ôîíàðü… Âîò òàê, ñòîÿòü, ïîäíÿâ ãîëîâó ââåðõ, íàáëþäàòü êàê ñíåæèíêè êðóæàòñÿ â ñâåòå ôîíàðÿ è âäðóã ïîðûâ âåòðà óíîñèò èõ ïðî÷ü, ìåøàÿ îïóñòèòüñÿ íà çåìëþ… Òàê æå è åãî íàäåæäû óíåñëèñü ïðî÷ü…

*********

__

- Çà ÷åì òû ïðèøåë? - èçÿùíàÿ áðîâü ïîëçåò ââåðõ. - Äåòàëè ìû óæå îáñóäèëè, èíñòðóêöèè ïîëó÷åíû. 

- Ìíå õîëîäíî, - òèõèé îòâåò.

- Â ãðèôèíäîðñêîé áàøíå îòêëþ÷èëè îòîïëåíèå? - ñàðêàçì â ãîëîñå åäâà ñêðûò.

- Íåò, ìíå ïðîñòî õîëîäíî è… îäèíîêî… Çàâòðà íàì îïÿòü… òóäà… Ìîæíî ÿ ïîáóäó çäåñü, ó Âàñ. Ïîæàëóéñòà? - ñëîâà ñðûâàþòñÿ ñ ãóá, îáãîíÿÿ äðóã äðóãà, áîÿñü íå óñïåòü çàêîí÷èòü ìûñëü, êîòîðàÿ ðâåòñÿ íàðóæó. Çåëåíûå ãëàçà, ïîëíûå ñòðàõà, âñòðå÷àþòñÿ ñ ÷åðíûìè, ïîëíûìè òðåâîãè. 

- Îñòàâàéòåñü, - êîðîòêèé êèâîê â ñòîðîíó êóøåòêè. - ß ïðèíåñó Âàì ïëåä, Ïîòòåð.

Òèõèé âçäîõ îáëåã÷åíèÿ. Îí ìîæåò îñòàòüñÿ. Çäåñü, ðÿäîì ñ ÷åëîâåêîì, êîòîðûé ïîíèìàåò êàê íèêòî äðóãîé, êàê åìó òÿæåëî ñåé÷àñ è… ñòðàøíî. Äà, åìó ñòðàøíî. 

__

- Âîçüìè… Ãàððè, âîçüìè ïëåä. È èäè ñïàòü. Çàâòðà òðóäíûé äåíü, - ìÿãêèå ðóêè, ðóêè êîòîðûå îí óñïåë èçó÷èòü çà äîëãèå ÷àñû ìíîãî÷èñëåííûõ îæèäàíèé íàèçóñòü, ïîäòàëêèâàþò åãî ê êóøåòêå.

- Ñïàñèáî, ñýð, - ÷òî îí åùå ìîæåò ñêàçàòü ÷åëîâåêó, êîòîðûé âûíóæäåí òàñêàòüñÿ ñ íèì íà âñå ýòè çàäàíèÿ, òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû åãî îõðàíÿòü. Äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü åìó î÷åðåäíîé ðàç âûæèòü. 

- Äîáðîé íî÷è, Ãàððè. 

- Äîáðîé íî÷è, ñýð.

*********

Êóäà òåïåðü? Ìîæåò çàéòè â "Äûðÿâûé Êîòåë" è íàïèòüñÿ? Çàëèòü íåìåðåíûì êîëè÷åñòâîì îãíåâèñêè ñâîþ áîëü? Çàáûòüñÿ? À ïîòîì âûéòè ïüÿíûì, íè÷åãî íå ñîîáðàæàþùèì íà ìîðîç è ïðîñòî óñíóòü? Ïîçâîëèòü õîëîäó è âåòðó ñäåëàòü òî, ÷åãî òàê îò÷àÿííî õîòåë Âîëüäåìîðò. Äîêîíàòü Ïàðíÿ-Êîòîðûé-Âûæèë, çàñòàâèòü çàìîëêíóòü åãî íàâñåãäà, èçáàâèòü ìèð îò "Ñïàñèòåëÿ"? Äà, ïîæàëóé, ýòî ìûñëü. Óéòè âîò òàê, òèõî, íå ïîïðîùàâøèñü íè ñ êåì, ïðîñòî èñ÷åçíóòü, ïîçâîëèòü õîëîäó çàáðàòü åãî òåëî, ïîçâîëèòü âåòðó óíåñòè âäàëü èìÿ, êîòîðîå ïîñëåäíèì ýõîì ñîðâåòñÿ ñ åãî ãóá. Èìÿ ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé òàê ïðî÷íî âîøåë â åãî æèçíü è íàâñåãäà îáîñíîâàëñÿ â åãî ñåðäöå. Òîì ñàìîì áåäíîì ñåðäöå, êîòîðîå òàê çàìåðçëî ñåé÷àñ.

***********

__

- Ñåâåðóñ, ïî÷åìó òû óøåë ñ ïðàçäíèêà? - Ãàððè âëåòàåò â ïîäçåìåëüå, ïîëíûé ïðàâåäíîãî ãíåâà.

- Ýòî òâîé ïðàçäíèê, Ïîòòåð. Èäè, âåñåëèñü, - îòâå÷àåò Ñíåéï, íå îáîðà÷èâàÿñü ê íåïðîøåíîìó âèçèòåðó. 

- Íó íåò, ïðîôåññîð, ÿ íå ïîçâîëþ òåáå ñáåæàòü î÷åðåäíîé ðàç! - Ãàððè îáõîäèò êðåñëî, è, îïóñòèâøèñü íà êîëåíè ïðåä ñèäÿùèì ìóæ÷èíîé, ïðèñòàëüíî çàãëÿäûâàåò òîìó â ãëàçà. - Ýòî íå ìîé ïðàçäíèê, à ÍÀØ ñ òîáîé ïðàçäíèê. ×åðò âîçüìè, Ñåâåðóñ, íó ïî÷åìó òû òàê! Ðàçâå ÿ îäèí òàñêàëñÿ áîëüøå ãîäà íà âñå ýòè çàäàíèÿ è ìèññèè? Íåò, òû áûë ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé âñåãäà! Òû ïðèêðûâàë ìåíÿ êàæäûé ðàç, òû ñîòíè ðàç âûòàñêèâàë ìîþ çàäíèöó èç æóòêîãî äåðüìà, êóäà ïî ìèëîñòè ýòèõ èäèîòîâ èç Ìèíèñòåðñòâà ìû ñ òîáîé ïîïàäàëè! - ðóêè ïëàâíî î÷åð÷èâàþò êîíòóðû ïëå÷ ïðîôåññîðà, ïîäíèìàÿñü âñå âûøå, ïîêà, íàêîíåö, íå äîñòèãàþò ëèöà ìóæ÷èíû, çàñòàâëÿÿ òîãî ïîñìîòðåòü Ãàððè ïðÿìî â ãëàçà. - Òû ñòîëüêî ðàç ñîãðåâàë ìåíÿ ñâîèì òåïëîì, ïîêà ìû æäàëè ïîðòêëþ÷è, íîâûå èíñòðóêöèè, èëè æå ñâîåé ñìåðòè, ñèäÿ â Ìåðëèíîì çàáûòûõ äûðàõ. Ðàçâå òû ýòî çàáûë? - ïàëüöû çàðûâàþòñÿ â êîïíå ÷åðíûõ âîëîñ, ïðèòÿãèâàÿ ãîëîâó Ñíåéïà ê ñåáå. - À ÿ íå çàáûë, è íèêîãäà íå çàáóäó. Åñëè áû íå òû, ÿ áûë áû òûñÿ÷ó ðàç óæå ìåðòâ... - ìÿãêèå ãóáû êàñàþòñÿ ïëîòíî ñæàòûõ ãóá Ñåâåðóñà. Òîò ïûòàåòñÿ îòñòðàíèòüñÿ, íî öåïêèå ïàëüöû åùå ñèëüíåå ïðèíèêàþò â åãî âîëîñû, ëàäîíè êðåïêî äåðæàò åãî çàòûëîê, à èçóìðóäíûå ãëàçà íå õîòÿò ïðåðûâàòü çðèòåëüíûé êîíòàêò. 

- Åñëè òû íå õî÷åøü òóäà âîçâðàùàòüñÿ, ÿ òîæå íå ïîéäó. Ìíå áû òàì íå áûëî, åñëè áû íå òû. Ìîå ìåñòî ðÿäîì ñ òîáîé, - øåï÷åò Ãàððè, îïÿòü ïðèòÿãèâàÿ Ñåâåðóñà äëÿ ïîöåëóÿ. Íà ñåé ðàç òîò íå ñîïðîòèâëÿåòñÿ, à îòâå÷àåò íà ïîöåëóé ñî ñòðàñòüþ, ñäåðæèâàåìîé âñå ýòè ãîäû. Ñ îäåðæèìîñòüþ ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðîìó âûïàäåò ïîñëåäíèé øàíñ â æèçíè. Ñ æåëàíèåì, òùàòåëüíî ñêðûâàåìûì ïîä ìàñêîé õîëîäíîé íåïðîíèöàåìîñòè. Òåïåðü óæå ãóáû Ñåâåðóñà äîìèíèðóþò, óæå åãî ÿçûê âëàñòíî ïðîíèêàåò â ðîò Ãàððè, çàñòàâëÿÿ ïàðíÿ èçîãíóòüñÿ â ñëàäîñòíîé èñòîìå, âûðûâàÿ èç íåãî ñòîí íàñëàæäåíèÿ.

__

- Ïîéäåì, - Ãàððè ïðåðûâàåò ïîöåëóé è òÿíåò åãî çà ðóêó. - Ïîéäåì ñî ìíîé. Ñîãðåé ìåíÿ è ïîçâîëü ìíå ñîãðåòü òåáÿ. Íàì ýòî íóæíî. Îáîèì. Íàì íóæíî ýòî òåïëî è ìû ìîæåì äàòü ýòî äðóã äðóãó, - øåï÷åò Ãàððè.

- Ïîéäåì, - êèâàåò îí â îòâåò, ïîçâîëÿÿ óâëå÷ü ñåáÿ.

**********

×åðò, íó ïî÷åìó îíè âñå ñìîòðÿò íà ìåíÿ. ×òî èì äî ìåíÿ, äî ìîåé áîëè? ×òî îíè ñìûñëÿò â æèçíè? Èäèîòû. Îíè ïðàçäíóþ ïîáåäó. Íàä ÷åì? Íàä êåì? Íåò, îíè íå çíàþò, ÷òî óæå íà÷àëè ñïðàâëÿòü ïîìèíêè ïî Ãàððè Ïîòòåðó, ×åëîâåêó-Ñ-Ðàçáèòûì-Ñåðäöåì-È-Èçðàíåííîé -Äóøîé. Çàâòðà, êîäà êòî-òî èç ýòèõ âîñòîðæåííûõ ïðèäóðêîâ âûéäåò óòðîì íà óëèöó è íàéäåò ìîå òåëî, çàâòðà îíè áóäóò ëèòü ñëåçû, òî÷íî òàê æå êàê ñåé÷àñ ñìåþòñÿ. Äà, îíè âñå áóäóò ïëàêàòü. È òîëüêî îäèí ÷åëîâåê íå âûñêàæåò ñâîåãî ñîæàëåíèÿ î "áåçâðåìåííîé êîí÷èíå Ñïàñèòåëÿ Ìàãè÷åñêîãî Ìèðà". Ïîòîìó ÷òî åìó íàïëåâàòü. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ íå íóæåí åìó. 

***********

- Òåáå ïîðà, Ïîòòåð, - ñêâîçü ñîí Ãàððè íå ñîâñåì ïîíèìàåò ñìûñë ñëîâ, íî õîðîøî óëàâëèâàåò íåïðèÿòíî õîëîäíûå èíòîíàöèè â ãîëîñå ëþáèìîãî.

- Êóäà? - áîðìî÷åò îí ñêâîçü äðåìîòó.

- Èäòè, äàëüøå èäòè, ó òåáÿ âïåðåäè öåëàÿ æèçíü. Èäè! - ðóêè åùå ñåãîäíÿ íî÷üþ íåæíî îáíèìàâøèå åãî, òåïåðü áåçæàëîñòíî îòòàëêèâàþò åãî. - Òåáå ïîðà æèòü äàëüøå. Çàáûòü î ïðîøëîì, - ãóáû, êîòîðûå åùå ñåãîäíÿ íî÷üþ òàê ñòðàñòíî öåëîâàëè åãî, òåïåðü ïëîòíî ñæàòû â îáû÷íóþ òîíêóþ ïîëîñêó. - Òû óæå ñîãðåëñÿ. Âñå, íî÷ü çàêîí÷èëàñü, à âìåñòå ñ íåé è âñå îñòàëüíîå. Èäè! - òåëî, êîòîðîå åùå ñåãîäíÿ íî÷üþ äàðèëî åìó ñâîå òåïëî è íàñëàæäåíèå, îòîäâèãàåòñÿ îò íåãî.

- Íî ÿ íå õî÷ó! - óäèâëåííî ïðîòÿãèâàåò Ãàððè è òÿíåòñÿ íàçàä, ê ëþáèìîìó.

- Íå âàæíî. ß òàê õî÷ó! - ñðûâàåòñÿ ñ ãóá Ñåâåðóñà è òîò îòâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ, ÷òîáû íå âèäåòü, êàê ïðåäàòåëüñêè áëåñòÿò èçóìðóäíûå ãëàçà, êàê â íèõ íàâåêè ïîñåëÿåòñÿ ãîðå è îò÷àÿíüå, êîòîðîå îí òàê ñòàðàëñÿ ñòåðåòü ýòîé íî÷üþ. 

- Òû íå ìîæåøü ïðîãíàòü ìåíÿ, òû íå õî÷åøü ýòîãî! - öåïëÿåòñÿ Ãàððè çà ïîñëåäíèé àðãóìåíò.

- Îòêóäà òû, çíàåøü ÷åãî ÿ õî÷ó? - õîëîä, àðêòè÷åñêèé õîëîä íåñåòñÿ îò Ñíåéïà ê Ïîòòåðó è îêóòûâàåò òîãî ïëîòíîé ïåëåíîé. - Â÷åðà íàì ýòî áûëî íóæíî. Íå ñïîðþ. Íî ñåãîäíÿ - íåò. Ó íàñ ðàçíûå äîðîãè â æèçíè. Íà âðåìÿ îíè ïåðåñåêëèñü, íî ñåé÷àñ íàì íóæíî îïÿòü èäòè ñâîèì ïóòåì. Èäè, Ãàððè, èäè. Íå îãëÿäûâàéñÿ! - Ñåâåðóñ òàê è íå îáîðà÷èâàåòñÿ. Îí ïðîñòî ñìîòðèò íà ñòåíó, ñòàðàÿñü ñäåëàòü ãîëîñ êàê ìîæíî òâåðæå, êîíöåíòðèðóÿñü íà òîì, ÷òîáû åãî ïëå÷è íå ïîíèêëè, ïûòàÿñü óíÿòü äðîæü â ðóêàõ è êîëåíÿõ, íå çàìå÷àÿ êàê åãî æåëóäîê áîëåçíåííî ñæàëñÿ. - Èäè æå, ÷åðò òåáÿ âîçüìè. Íå çàñòàâëÿé ìåíÿ âûøâûðèâàòü òåáÿ èç êðîâàòè! - "Èç ñâîåãî ñåðäöà" - ýõîì ðàçäàåòñÿ ó ïðîôåññîðà â ãîëîâå.

******

Õîëîäíî… íà óëèöå ïî-ïðåæíåìó òàê æå õîëîäíî… À ìîæåò åìó ýòî ïðîñòî êàæåòñÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî íåò âíóòðåííåãî òåïëà, êîòîðîå ìîãëî áû åãî ñîãðåòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñåðäöå ñòó÷èò âñå ìåäëåííåå, îòêàçûâàÿñü ïåðåãîíÿòü îñòûâàþùóþ êðîâü ïî âåíàì, ïîääåðæèâàòü æèçíü? Æèçíü, õà! Æèçíü çàêîí÷èëàñü äâîå ñóòîê íàçàä. Òåì óòðîì, êîãäà îí îêàçàëñÿ â êîðèäîðå ïîäçåìåëüÿ, ðàñòåðÿííûé, ðàçáèòûé, çàìåðçàþùèé… À ñåé÷àñ ýòî òîëüêî ñóùåñòâîâàíèå æàëêîå ñóùåñòâîâàíèå îòâåðæåííîãî ñóùåñòâà, êîòîðîãî ïðèëàñêàëè, à çàòåì áåçæàëîñòíî âûêèíóëè ïðî÷ü. Çà÷åì ýìó ýòî?

Íåò, ó íåãî åùå îñòàëîñü íåìíîãî òðåçâîñòè, ÷òîáû ïîíÿòü: îí íå ñîãëàñåí ñ òàêèì ñóùåñòâîâàíèå, íå ñîãëàñåí! Îí äîëæåí áîðîòüñÿ äî êîíöà! Îí âåðíåòñÿ íàçàä è ïîòðåáóåò îòâåòà îò Ñåâåðóñà, îí çàñòàâèò åãî ïðèçíàòüñÿ â ñâîåé îøèáêå, îí âåðíåò åãî! Äà, îí Ãðèôôèíäîðåö, ÷åðò âîçüìè! Âîò ñåé÷àñ îí ïîéäåò òóäà, âîò ñåé÷àñ… Òîëüêî åñëè ñìîæåò äîáðàòüñÿ äî ìåñòà àïïàðèðîâàíèÿ… Ýòî òðóäíî, âñå ïëûâåò ïåðåä ãëàçàìè, ëüäèíêè çàìåðçøèõ ñëåç åìó ìåøàþò âèäåòü äîðîãó, ñíåã çàëåïèë ãëàçà, õîëîä ñêîâàë âñå êîíå÷íîñòè, ó íåãî íåò ñèë… Òîëüêî áû íå óïàñòü, òîëüêî áû íå óïàñòü… ×åðò, îí âñå-òàêè óïàë, à ïîäíÿòüñÿ òàê òðóäíî… Ñåé÷àñ îí îòäîõíåò ïàðó ìèíóò è ïîïûòàåòñÿ åùå ðàç, ñåé÷àñ… îí òîëüêî íà ñåêóíäó ïðèêðîåò ãëàçà… Ìåðëèí, êàê õîðîøî, òåïëî… à ìîæåò íå ñòîèò ïûòàòüñÿ… Çà÷åì? Åãî òàì íå æäóò, îí òàì íå íóæåí, à òóò òàê òåïëî è óþòíî… çàâûâàíèå âåòðà â ïåðåóëêå òåïåðü ïîõîæå íà êîëûáåëüíóþ ïåñíþ… à ñíåã, ìåäëåííî íî âåðíî óêóòûâàåò åãî îäåÿëîì èç ñíåæèíîê… Ñâåò… áåëûé ñâåò âäàëè… íàâåðíîå òîò ñàìûé ôîíàðü… Ãîëîñ… Ãîëîñ çîâóùèé åãî… Äà, åãî çîâóò ïî èìåíè, îí íóæåí òàì, êóäà åãî çîâóò… È îí óæå èäåò… Íî ïî÷åìó òàê ãðîìêî åãî çîâóò? Îí äóìàë, ÷òî ó Áîãà áîëåå ìÿãêèé ãîëîñ, à íå òàêîé ãðîìêèé è ïðîíçèòåëüíûé… Áîëüíî, êòî-òî áîëüíî òîðìîøèò åãî… Îñòàâüòå ìåíÿ, íå íàäî, ìíå òàê õîðîøî çäåñü, òåïëî… Ðàçâå Áîã ìîæåò ðàñòèðàòü åãî çàëåäåíåâøèå êîíå÷íîñòè? Ðàçâå îí ìîæåò òàê êðåïêî ïðèæèìàòü åãî ê ñåáå? Ðàçâå Áîã ìîæåò áûòü òàêèì… òåïëûì?

- Ãàððè, äà ÷òî æå ýòî! Î÷íèñü, íó äàâàé æå ïàðåíü, íå óìèðàé, äàâàé, ñäåëàé óñèëèå, íó ïðîñûïàéñÿ æå! - ðàçäàåòñÿ ó íåãî íàä ãîëîâîé. È îí óçíàåò ýòîò ãîëîñ, ãîëîñ, êîòîðûé îí óçíàë áû äàæå íà òîì ñâåòå, âûäåëèë áû èç ìíîãîòûñÿ÷íîãî õîðà.

- Ñåâåðóñ, - ïûòàåòñÿ ïðîøåïòàòü Ãàððè, íî ãóáû ïëîõî ñëóøàþòñÿ è â èòîãå çâó÷èò ëèøü ñäàâëåííûé õðèï.

- Ìåðëèí, òû æèâ, - Ñíåéï åùå êðåï÷å ïðèæèìàåò åãî ê ñåáå. - Êàê òû ìîã? Çà÷åì? Òû õîòü ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî ÷óòü íå óìåð? ×òî áûëî áû, íàéäè ÿ òåáÿ ÷àñîì ïîçæå! - îò÷àÿííî øåï÷åò Ñåâåðóñ, öåëóÿ çàìåðøèå ãóáû.

- À òû îïÿòü ìåíÿ ñïàñ, - õðèïëî õèõèêàåò Ïîòòåð.

- Ìàëü÷èøêà! - âûêðèêèâàåò Ñíåéï è íå â ñèëàõ ñäåðæàòüñÿ âñõëèïûâàåò.

- Ñåâ, òû ïëà÷åøü? - èçóìëåííî øåï÷åò ïàðåíü

- Äà, ïîòîìó ÷òî äóìàë, ÷òî ïîòåðÿë òåáÿ, - îí íå ñêðûâàåò ñâîèõ ñëåç. - Íèêîãäà òàê íå äåëàé áîëüøå. Íèêîãäà òàê íå ïóãàé ìåíÿ. 

- Òû ñàì ìåíÿ âûãíàë! - óêîðèçíåííî ïðîèçíîñèò Ãàððè, ïëîòíåå ïðèæèìàÿñü ê òåïëîìó òåëó, ïðèâû÷íî îáíèìàÿ ðóêàìè ïðîôåññîðà çà òàëèþ.

- ß íå õîòåë áûòü êàìíåì íà øåå ó ìîëîäîãî ÷åëîâåêà, ïåðåä êîòîðûì òîëüêî îòêðûëàñü âñÿ æèçíü... - Ñíåéï ïðÿ÷åò ëèöî â âîëîñàõ Ãàððè, à ðóêè êðåïêî äåðæàò òîãî çà ïëå÷è.

- Íàäî áûëî ñïðîñèòü ìåíÿ. Ìîæåò, ÿ ëþáëþ ñîáèðàòü êàìíè, - óñòàëî ïðîèçíîñèò â îòâåò Ãàððè. - Âåðíåå îäèí êàìåíü, òàêîé òåïëûé, òàêîé ìÿãêèé, òàêîé ëþáèìûé, - ñîííî áîðìî÷åò Ãàððè, çàêðûâàÿ ãëàçà, óáàþêàííûé ìåðíûì ñòóêîì ñåðäöà äîðîãîãî åìó ÷åëîâåêà. 

- Ïîéäåì äîìîé, Ãàððè, - øåï÷åò Ñíåéï è ïîäõâàòûâàåò ïàðíÿ íà ðóêè.

- Äîìîé? À òû íå âûãîíèøü ìåíÿ çàâòðà îïÿòü? - òðåâîãà çàñòàâëÿåò Ïîòòåðà âíîâü îòêðûòü ãëàçà.

- Íèêîãäà, - ïðîôåññîð åùå êðåï÷å ïðèæèìàåò ê ñåáå äðàãîöåííóþ íîøó è áåãîì óñòðåìëÿåòñÿ â êîíåö óëèöû. - Ïðîñòè ìåíÿ! - øåï÷åò îí, öåëóÿ ëèöî Ãàððè. - Ïðîñòè.

- ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, - îòâå÷àåò ñïàñåííûé. - Íå áðîñàé ìåíÿ áîëüøå.

- ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, - ýõîì ðàçäàåòñÿ â îòâåò. - ß íå ïîêèíó òåáÿ. 

- Êëÿíåøüñÿ?

- Êëÿíóñü.

ÊÎÍÅÖ.


End file.
